


Let's Make Them Jealous

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, background deamus - Freeform, background hinny, fake relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 12:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme
Summary: "What do you say? Shall we?"





	Let's Make Them Jealous

"So, what do you say?" Ginny Weasley drawls, a brightly conniving glint in her wide brown eyes that Dean had never really seen in anybody's before. She smiles and leans in closer, and he inhales the sweet scent of her perfume.

Dean Thomas may not be in love with her, but he definitely loves her at this moment. She could have gone for Slytherin, he thinks, as a smile that could outshine the Cheshire Cat's crosses his face. He hums in thought quietly for a split-second before nodding. "I agree."

They've discussed it through in thorough detail: they will pretend to date for at least two months, acting as affectionate towards each other as they can without bursting out into laughter (he's tried kissing her. she isn't bad, but she isn't _Seamus_, and she wasn't the one he'd had feelings for since first year when they met in their dormitory) while looking as good as they possibly can. If, after two months, neither Seamus or Harry notice, then they will stage a dramatic break-up so at least somebody else does.

Ginny smirks as she leans in and presses a soft kiss to Dean's cheek. Her lips are smooth and dry against his warm skin, and Dean chuckles.

"Well then, Ginny Weasley, here's to us."


End file.
